


before the floodlights come on

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [5]
Category: A.De, Favorite (K-pop), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Graffiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: haeyoung/gaeul + in the dark





	before the floodlights come on

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

Haeyoung's hair is a mess. It's thick and wavy and the wind's been shoving it around her face all night, so now it's settled over her shoulders in a cloud. Her lips are slightly parted and she's breathing hard - mostly from the November cold - and there's a small part in Gaeul's brain (bigger than she wants it to be) asking,  _ is this what Haeyoung looks like after sex? _

 

Gaeul's freezing cold. She doesn't know why she elected to wear fishnet stockings to this, to Ikumi's little induction - well, yes she does, it's because she wanted to look good for Haeyoung, like an idiot. They're all cold, really, at least Gaeul thinks so: Ikumi has a skirt on, Chaeyeon's sporting ripped jeans, and out of the eight of them only Alex and Yujin are wearing long sleeves; even Alex is nevertheless in shorts. Haeyoung, the goddess herself, is in a long white sundress. 

 

"I'm coooooold," Gaeul whines, stomping her feet in the hopes that Sua will take pity on her and wrap her in one of those motherly hugs she's semi-famous for. 

 

Haeyoung smiles. "Come here, you," she invites, stretching out her arms, and Gaeul tries her best not to trip in her platform shoes as she walks as coolly as she possibly can over to Haeyoung. "Mm, you're warm," Haeyoung sighs, rocking Gaeul back and forth.

 

Gaeul is maybe in heaven? 

 

Sua raises her eyebrows suggestively at Gaeul. Gaeul sticks out her tongue in return. 

 

"Down to business," says Alex, shaking the aerosol can hard. Even from ten feet away, Gaeul can hear the rattling sound it makes. "This one's pink. Who's first?" Jungmin raises her hand shyly, very shyly, and Gaeul catches Chaeyeon stifling a laugh because Jungmin is never like this. Jungmin is the one who got banned from school dances because she danced too sexily. Jungmin is not shy. Alex throws Jungmin the spray paint and the younger girl catches it deftly. They've done this before, lots of times, and Jungmin may be one of the youngest but she's been around longer than even Alex and Sua by this point. 

 

They're standing on the shoulder of a road that's rarely in use at night but busy as hell during the day, with an overpass above them and a sweeping hill of gravel rising up behind them to support it. Yujin is criss-cross-applesauce on the gravel, with Chaeyeon sprawled lying down on the grass outside the sheltered bit. Gaeul, Alex, Jungmin, Haeyoung, and Sua are on the other side already, the side they're going to paint, while Ikumi crosses from one side to the other anxiously. She's new. It's okay to be nervous. 

 

Jungmin tags the wall with "Black Mamba" in practiced precision, before offering up the pink can to anyone who wants it. Gaeul feels Haeyoung reach out for it behind her, just briefly, before putting her arm back. Gaeul tilts her head backwards so it's resting in that shoulder-y place between the older girl's collarbone and her neck. Sua's next, adding "Seeart" and a heart shape close to Jungmin's signature, then Alex adding "Rising Legend." Yujin and Chaeyeon race across the street after the first car they've seen all night speeds past them with no regard to what they're doing and add "Luna" and "2cohol" respectively. 

 

They like to take ownership of their work, even though what they're doing is illegal. Gaeul likes to think it's because they want to inspire other people to do this after Alex and Sua graduate - hell, that's even how they found Ikumi, sketching something Haeyoung had painted on the side of the laundromat just a week before then - but she knows that really it's just because they're vain.

 

"Hey lovebirds!" shouts Chaeyeon. "Get over here and do your names!" 

 

At "lovebirds", Gaeul breaks out of Haeyoung's arms in a flash and grabs the paint can from an impatient-looking Yujin. She doesn't want Haeyoung to think that's what they are (even though that's what Gaeul wants them to be). She tags her own name, "Favorite", quickly, before pressing the can into Haeyoung's hand so she can add "A.De" to the low corner where they've written everything. Gaeul waits awkwardly at the fringes of their group for a while, hands rubbing up and down her upper arms to try and stave off the inevitable goosebumps, until Haeyoung finishes and for some reason calls, "get back over here, I miss you~!" 

 

Haeyoung reaches her arms out wide and makes grabby hands and well,  _ damn _ , she's gonna take this offer anytime she can. Haeyoung leans her head down so it's in the crook of Gaeul's neck and it occurs to Gaeul that they look awfully like girlfriends right now. 

 

"Ikumin!" Alex beckons their newest recruit. "We tag first. What are you gonna do for yours?" 

 

Ikumi stands facing the wall awhile and thinks, long enough that Gaeul sees Yujin start to get a little antsy. She finally adds a small "Team8" to the rest of their names - smaller than they usually sign off. 

 

When Alex sees this, she laughs, and digs around in the duffel bag for her phone. Why she put it there, in with the paint, Gaeul doesn't know, but a number of cans get tossed out as she does this, and Sua reaches down and grabs a yellow one. "Let's get started," she says. "The highlight of the night." 

 

Haeyoung doesn't make any motion to move, so neither does Gaeul. She's content this way, in Haeyoung's arms, warm (or warm-ish), with Haeyoung's flowy sundress whipping and slapping against her legs from the wind. 

 

Everyone else gets down to work, even Alex once she's started whatever song she'd been searching her phone for. It's in English, sung by someone of unidentifiable gender with a melancholy, buttery voice. Haeyoung and Gaeul stay where they are and watch a girl in a plaid skirt and bangs that look like Jungmin's take shape while Chaeyeon and Sua pass off flashlight duty from one to the other. 

 

"Are you gonna help, or…?" asks Chaeyeon after a while. 

 

"It's my paint," Haeyoung says, and Gaeul can feel the older girl's shoulders shrug behind her. 

 

"And what exactly is Gaeul contributing to this," Yujin deadpans. 

 

"Her angelic presence, duh," Haeyoung tosses back. 

 

"Didn't realize you appreciated me that much," Gaeul murmurs. 

 

Haeyoung laughs. "Nah, I appreciate you lots."

 

"We should do this all the time," Gaeul suggests. 

 

Haeyoung hums. She concurs. 

 

"I like it," Haeyoung says finally. "This is nice." 

 

"Yeah," Gaeul whispers, and she knows it's kind of pathetic, but that's okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even a real ship i'm not sure why i wrote this
> 
> honestly all of my fic is so niche i just write for my own satisfaction at this point
> 
> anyways, haeyoung and gaeul are two fantastic dancers who were gone from season 1 too soon, as were jungmin and sua tbh... alex i have no hope for (i love her but she ranked last in group battles i mean...) and i'm always worried abt ikumi but! we will be seeing lots of chaeyeon and yujin so pls support them!
> 
> i dont know anything about graffiti or anything so im not sure why this exists but it does so just roll with it
> 
> oh and an explanation for their nicknames!  
> seeart = sua's group (predebut, is actually going through a name change right now so it's not actually seeart anymore)  
> favorite = gaeul's group  
> a.de = haeyoung's group (hiatus)  
> black mamba = jungmin's former group (predebut lineup, she left)  
> rising legend = the contest alex won  
> team8 = ikumi's akb team  
> luna = yujin was part of the loona project under bbc but didn't get chosen to debut  
> 2cohol = chaeyeon is "produce48's chungha" and chungha's nickname is alcohol
> 
> and for the curious! the song alex plays is team8 by loic nottet and they're painting choi yoojung's promo photo from season 1 
> 
> talk to me about produce 48 at missyehana (twt) or zhengkis (tumblr)


End file.
